1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidizing cycloalkane with oxygen.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a cobalt catalyst is effective in manufacturing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidizing cycloalkane with oxygen, and generally it has conventionally been known that the above-mentioned oxidation is performed in a homogeneous system by using a cobalt compound soluble in cycloalkane, such as cobalt carboxylate, for a catalyst. In addition, various heterogeneous catalyses have been proposed, for example, the above-mentioned oxidation by using a molecular sieve compound containing cobalt in a crystal lattice for a catalyst is disclosed in EP 0 519 569 A. Also, the above-mentioned oxidation by using a cobalt-containing compound prepared by a sol-gel method for a catalyst is disclosed in WO99/40055. Further, the above-mentioned oxidation by using a heteropoly acid compound containing cobalt as a skeletal element for a catalyst is disclosed in JP-A-2000-319211.